Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to quantum computing or quantum information processing (QIP) systems, and more specifically, to a tunable, mechanically stable radio-frequency (RF) amplifier.
Individual optically-active quantum systems, such as trapped atoms are one of the leading implementations for quantum information processing. Other implementations may include superconducting circuits. Atomic-based qubits can be used as quantum memories, can host quantum gates in quantum computers and simulators, and can act as nodes for quantum communication networks. Qubits based on trapped atomic ions enjoy a rare combination of attributes. For example, qubits based on trapped atomic ions have very good coherence properties, can be prepared and measured with nearly 100% efficiency, and are readily entangled with each other by modulating their Coulomb interaction or remote photonic interconnects. Lattice of cold (e.g., laser-cooled) trapped atoms have also proven useful for precision metrology, including sensors of small forces and atomic clocks.
Accurate and stable tuning of RF amplifiers are needed to drive ion traps. Therefore, techniques that allow for precision or fine tuning and mechanical stability of RF amplifiers are desirable.